Hermanos
by constanza phantomhive
Summary: sebastian y ciel son dos jovenes que despues de una serie de traumas en sus infacias desarollaron personalidades tan diferentes como volatiles ¿que sucedera con estos hijos de los mismos progenitores?


_**hola amigos se que les debo muchas actualizaciones y las voy a terminar a todas mis historias, ahora espero disfruten esta un beso**_

capitulo 1:

En una oscura noche de abril dentro de una casa muy humilde, se escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de una mujer que era brutalmente golpeada en la sala de su casa por su marido y como espectadores del macabro espectáculos dos niños inocentes de tres y cuatro años, ciel el más pequeño de ojos celestes y pelo negro con tonos azules y Sebastián el mayor de cabello negro y ojos rojos como la sangre, el inocente ciel se escondía detrás de los brazos de su hermano mayor mentiras veían la tremenda paliza, en un momento dado el siniestro hombre cansado de lastimar a su esposa se dirigió con una sonrisa maliciosa a los pequeños. Pero antes de que el malvado sujeto pudiera si quiera tocar a alguno de los pequeños se escuchó un fuerte sonido el cual provenía de un arma recién disparada. Aquella pobre mujer que con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas logró agarrar el arma reglamentaria de aquel supuesto hombre de la justicia le disparó sin piedad acabando con la vida de este no obstante la de ella después de este valeroso último acto de amor hacia sus pequeños se apagó cual vela en medio de una Ráfaga de viento gélido dejando a los dos niños solos en medio de esa macabra escena salida de un cuento de terror

Once años...

Estoy aquí en el auto intentando fumar tranquilo, después de la paliza que tuve que propinarle al imbécil de Lucas, para que se sacará de la cabeza el trauma que le quedo después de verme entrarle a la putita esa con que sale en su cama, pero yo no tengo la culpa que de profesión sea prostituta barata ni tampoco que a mi no me cobrará.

Ya cansado de esto decido ir a con mi "adorada" familia adoptiva los muy cabrones viven de mi y del Estado, así que casi nunca los veo a menos que yo quiera. Creo que la zorra a la que llamó mama a la cual le encanta que la someta contra alguna pared de la casa debe andar chupando con las otras alzadas de sus amigas y el carnero digo mi padre por ahi haciéndose en hombre con alguna Perra pero no me importa. la verdad es que yo manejo todo ahí así que no importa donde estén siempre y cuando me dejarán la cena lista. Me encanta mi vida yo soy el que maneja a su antojo a todos los idiotas que conozco y a los que no también en esta ciudad abandonada por Dios y ¡me encanta!

Llegue a mi casa y las luces apagadas mi Perra ladraba como siempre, la muy estúpida no se acostumbró a mi auto si sigue así la mataré. De pronto siento una voz

\- eh carbón tardaste mucho

En la puerta de mi casa se encontraba una de las tres únicas personas a las cuales puedo decir amigos, Pamela una chica muy linda de cabello negro largo ojos marrones siempre viste con pantalón de jhins y una remera masculina, con su actitud machorra de siempre, si no fuera por su cabello nadie diría que es mujer aunque pensándolo mejor es más fiera y útil que muchos hombres

-¿qué diablos quieres?

\- oh ¿está de Malas el puto amo de estos hermosos valle?

Lo dijo con todo su sarcasmo característico

\- no joven princesa estoy feliz de estar cagandome de frío sólo por parlotear con usted

\- deja de ser tan amoroso ja

-¿qué diablos quieres? Deberías estar controlando los boliches y antros con los otros

-no he dejado mi trabajo por gusto los Ángeles de la muerte tomaron cebra y amenazan con matar a muchos de los nuestros si no vas

-así que quieren jugar estos idiotas

En unos segundos estuve en las puertas del mugroso lugar con las paredes decadentes con pintura picadas y vidrios rotos vi a unos chicos de seguridad llenos de sangre y casi desfigurados pero yo ni vivos los dejaba se nota su idiotez

-¿qué diablos paso aquí?

-Sr Sebastián entraron los Ángeles de la muerte armados hasta los dientes Y comenzaron a disparar les dimos pelea pero nos superaron esos idiotas

-ya veo esto lo solucionó en este instante

Entre pateando la puerta contaba sólo con mi pequeña arma Blanca en el pantalón pero no necesito más con estos imbéciles

La imagen era cómica, siete idiotas rodeaban a Macos el líder, un pedófilo exiliado por mí ya que esas cosas no se permiten aquí, a menos que se pague muy bien claro

\- así que ¿querías verme?

\- te tardaste asquerosa rata

-No soy muy fan de juntarme con pedófilos

\- ja sí que eres estúpido, pero no te llame para insultarnos sino para proponerte un trato

\- mmm tienes mi atención

\- tengo tomadas a las prostitutas de este lugar y las voy a liberar vivas si me dejas el territorio claro esta

Chasqueo los dedos en una risa cínica y la mirada llena de morbosidad, cuando los pobres despojos de humanidad que los siguen vinieron estaban sujetando a uno de mis súbditos que es otro al que puedo decir amigo (de hecho somos familia pero no importa) todo golpeado y sangrando

\- obvio que entre las putas te tenia si tú eres la reina

\- gusto en verte también primo

-lo voy a matar y al resto de putas si no me das lo que te solicito oh gran príncipe de la inmundicia

-jajajaja matalo

Esa fue la única oración que dije sinceramente no me interesaban ni franco ni las zorras esas aunque de ellas también salen parte de mis negocios y franco es mi más fiel "amigo"

Cruzamos miradas

-matenlo…


End file.
